Death Threats
by 10-Tinkerbell
Summary: Everything starts with one letter. One letter that lets everything roll downhill. One letter that reveals how everyone feels. One letter… One chance at life or death. Will some one save the day… Or will everything end…Because of one letter…
1. Chapter 1: Indifferent

Disclaimer: We own nothing of Harry Potter. It should be obvious. If either us were J.K Rowling, would we really be typing on FANFICTION?! Honestly…

B.J La, la, la… I had to bow my head in shame for using something that was TERRIBLY cliché… But it fit in with the chapter as I was writing that part. Yes, I know. I should be hung from the gallows in the deepest wells of hell, waiting for my salvation to come bringing blood, angst and tragedy in it's wake…Okay, a little dramatic but you get the point…

Kam Just a bit, Billy-Joe… Anyways, this is probably the happiest chapter you will see in this fic, before our dark, twisted minds corrupt it with angst, death, and blood… Have a nice day and leave a review!

Chapter 1: Indifferent

It was sunny. Birds flew over gentle clouds, humming their tunes of joy and delight. Laughter rang through the bright Hall as hundreds of Hogwarts students sat themselves to breakfast.

"Glad to see your stuffing your face." Hermione said as she sat down across from Ron, looking highly disgusted.

"Glad to see your being such prick so early in the morning." Ron shot back up at her, leaning over his plate.

"Why do you both have to start arguing so early in the morning?" Harry said with a roll of his eyes, eyeing them both sleepily before looking around the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione both knew better than to get on his bad side, so early in the day, therefore kept their mouths shut…For now. They sat in silence, Hermione still staring with obvious revolt as Ron stuffed his face, casting a glance up at Harry as he continued his morning observation. As usual, Malfoy was making a complete ass of himself and was still too thick to realize it. Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan were pouring over their new time schedules, looking bothered and slightly confused, quite unlike the rest of the Hufflepuff table. His scour finished as his eyes fell against the Ravenclaw table, the emptiest in the Hall. Cho Chang and her usual group of chatting friends sat at a far end of the table, whilst Luna Lovegood sat at the other, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and making what seemed to be a mountain from her morning potatoes.

"Anything new?" Hermione asked simply, folding her arms upon the table and following his stare.

"Loony Luna Lovegood's not acting as weird as normal. And no one's crying from the Slytherin table." He stated simply, lowering his eyes to his empty plate.

Hermione nodded and pushed her plate away. "If you'll excuse me-"

Ron cut across her "Which we do."

Shooting a glare at Ron, she continued "I'll be in the –"

"Library." Harry finished for her. With a loud huff, she stormed to her feet and from the Great Hall.

"What is it with her?" Ron asked, glaring after her.

"She's head over heels for you and too freakin' stubborn to see it." He said dreamily, still looking around.

"I still don't understand why you say that… She's bloody mental, she is." Ron muttered distractedly

Harry smirked and shook his head. "I'm going to visit Hagrid later, are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ron said with a nod for reassurance. "Come on." They both got to their feet and bustled through the crowds, prying their way to the doors, Harry leading the way.

"Why's it so crowded in here?" Ron demanded loudly.

"I dunno…It _is_ Saturday." Harry said, turning to face him with a shrug of his shoulders. As he turned back, he nearly fell over having collided with something, some one rather.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking." Harry said to nobody as he still had no clue who he had run into.

"It's fine." Came a feminine voice from the round. He looked down and saw Luna at his feet. He lowered a hand to help her to her feet, which she gladly took.

"Sorry." Harry muttered again.

Luna smiled. "It's fine." She told him yet again, looking at up him from her lower level and brushing hair away from her face. "It's not like I've never fallen over before."

Harry tried a light smile. "Yeah, I guess."

Luna nodded. "I was on my way to Mc.Gonagall's office. Apparently I'm to blame for attempting to corrupt the students." She laughed "I've got detention to go to. I'll see you later or something"

Harry nodded, his voice catching in his throat. "Yeah…" he managed to mutter. With one last smile she was gone in the crowd of students.

"Come on mate…" Ron muttered, poking Harry in the back. "Hagrid's."

"Oh… Uh… Yeah." He stammered, quickening his pace to catch up with Ron as they strode across the sunlit grounds, on their way to Hagrid's hut.


	2. Chapter 2: Creases

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. If we did, well, we wouldn't be using Fan Fiction, now would we?

BJ-Sorry for the slow update and such, but Kam seems to be a VERY slow typer…Though she claims that I was bothering her. It wasn't true, none the least. She's a horrible liar…S Anyhoo, Enjoy!

Kam- I'm so sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I have an ever-dwindling attention span-and BJ was pestering me. Read and review!

It was around lunchtime when Harry and Ron returned from Hagrid's hut and met Hermione at the library.

"Are you two finally going to get your homework done before it piles up on you?" Hermione asked, closing the History of Magic textbook she was reading.

Harry scowled at the thought of work. "Not a chance."

Ron looked confused. "Who would do homework on the _weekend_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and the three left the library.

They began walking towards the Great Hall for lunch when Ron took a turn in the opposite direction.

"Ron!" Harry called. "I know your memory isn't the greatest, but we've been going to Hogwarts for six years now, you should know your way around…"

"The Great Hall's in the other direction," Hermione added, pointing in the right direction.

"I know. I have to mail a letter to Mum." Ron held up a piece of parchment as evidence.

Harry sighed. "Okay, fine, we'll go to the Owlery. But can we hurry, I'm hungry…"

A few minutes later, the trio opened the door to the Owlery.

The room was filled with every type of owl possible. Many of them were currently being fed, so the area wasn't as wild as it usually was. While Ron left Harry and Hermione to find Pig, Harry spotted a blonde girl kneeling on the floor, detaching a piece of parchment from a dark grey owl's leg.

"Luna!" He called out.

Luna turned towards Harry's direction and smiled. "Hello Harry, Hermione".

"Sorry about this morning, Luna", Harry said, obviously remembering their little meeting from earlier.

"Its all right," she replied, looking around. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione made a gesture towards Ron. "What about you?"

Luna looked at the owl. "I came in here to just look at the owls, and this one tried to bite me. The letter on its leg is addressed to me so…" she trailed off; the rest was self-explanatory.

Harry gave her a look. "That's an odd looking owl. Who's the letter from?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. It's probably just a joke letter. People do that to me sometimes. Anyways…"

The three turned their heads to Ron's direction, as he had just cursed from being bitten by an owl.

Luna stood up with the letter in hand. "I'll see you later then, Harry?"

"I suppose", Harry replied. "Bye Luna."

As Harry and Hermione returned to Ron, Luna left the Owlery with a smile of joy on her face.

Later that day, Luna returned to her dormitory with the letter she had received earlier. It was different than other prank letters she had received; the envelope was yellow with age, and the ink on the envelope addressing her was in small, untidy, crimson ink. The letter inside wasn't much better. The parchment was crumpled and filled with creases, and smelt of a disgusting scent.

Luna's first instinct when she opened the letter was to hold it far away from her, but if she did so, the actual note with its mess of text was impossible to decipher. She held her breath as she read the note.

As Luna read the message, her physical appearance changed to some extent. Her eyes grew large with confusion, then fear. Her naturally pale hands that held the letter lost the little colour they had, and began to tremble.

When she finished, she realized two things. One, that no one in school could have sent this to her. And secondly, no one could ever find out about it. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3: No one but I

Chapter 3: No one but I

BJ -sings- Chapter 3! Chapter 3! Yay-dances- Yes, I know. I am weird. But anyhoo… Onwards to the story. It's an odd chapter… Might be short too for all I know. Hope not.

Kam - BJ's delusional. She thinks this chapter sucks. You awesome readers must set her head straight! You can kinda tell by now who writes what... and tell her she's better! As always, read and review!

The next morning, the sun seemed unwilling to shine, letting the clouds move in and drench he grounds with rain. Harry had awoken before the others and had dressed in silence, not wanting to wake anyone up. Ron still snored, Dean still murmured and Seamus still kicked, all of them in deep slumber. He descended to the empty common room and prowled the echoing corridors until he was inside the Great Hall. No one sat at the Slytherin table, nor the Hufflepuff or Gryfindor. He hadn't honestly thought it was that early, but apparently the other students did. However, sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, Luna seemed oblivious to the fact that she was alone in the hall. With a sigh, Harry walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

"Morning." He said, watching her warily.

She jumped and let her fork fall to the table with a clang. "Oh, good morning Harry." She said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Harry looked as if he wanted to question her strange behavior but thought better of it. "How did your detention go yesterday?" he asked instead.

"Detention? Oh, it was fine. McGonagall just told me to stop putting ridiculous notions into the student's head and made me scrub the dungeons without magic." She explained quietly, stabbing her potatoes instead of building the usual mountain.

Harry nodded. "Who was the letter from? The one you got yesterday?"

Luna looked up at him, eyes wide with horror and her face paler than normal "How did you know about that?" Luna asked, biting her lip.

Harry looked confused. "I was in the Owlery when you got it. Remember, you were talking to me and Hermione… Luna, is something wrong?" His emerald eyes were shining with concern beyond his spectacles.

She quickly shook her head, a bit too quickly "No, nothing's wrong. Nothing. Why?"

"Your acting odd. Jumpy sort of… Ever since last night." He told her, staring at her with worry.

"I'm fine Harry, really… Everything's fine." She assured him, getting to her feet. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later." She left from the Great Hall in a haste, dropping something from her bag. Harry eyed it curiously for a moment before walking over and taking it from the ground. It was the letter she had gotten yesterday. Harry's morale began to take its toll as it eyed it with uncertainty. If he dared open it, he trespassed cross the lines of her privacy, and from his little knowledge of girls… she would thank him for it. But soon enough, his concern for her took over and he walked out onto the grounds, in search of a quieter place to read. Barely noticing where his long strides took him, he soon found himself sitting by the lake with the letter in his lap. He frowned and opened it carefully, prying it open and pulling the ancient parchment from within. A moldering stench swam through his nostrils at once and nearly made him gag with utter displeasure. He unfolded it carefully and began to read.

' _Pale moon, twice stolen_

_No star, thrice defied_

_No care for a heartbreak_

_No feelings denied_

_At no loss for words_

_While no sun will set_

_And nobody lies_

_Where nobody met_

_No death will harm you_

_No tears stain your cheeks_

_No blood will be spilt_

_And no one lies weak_

_And no one will kill you_

_The heart that won't die_

_No one will kill you, love_

_No one but I'_

It not only left Harry confused beyond meaning but utterly speechless. The only part he was sure he understood was the last bit, the part he knew he didn't like. No signature. No name. Nothing to even hint who sent the threat to an innocent girl of 15. The girl that Harry seemed to care for. The girl that some one wanted to kill… desperate enough that they send her a letter. Harry had to talk to Luna. Somehow, it didn't just feel like another prank letter… Somehow…


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Voicemail

Disclaimer: Kamaraih and Billie-Joe own nothing. End of story. So read the next chapter, already!

BJ-dances- Kam was taking her sweet time until I started pestering her. Oh well, she compensated. Personally, I think the chapter rocked. Stop reading this, read the story. Have a great day and leave a review!

Kam-Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, and the lack of updates, but please bear with us. As always, read and review!

It was three days before Harry let the letter sink in. At first he thought it would just be best to carry on with his life as usual, letting himself believe that the letter _was_ just another prank. His thoughts constantly drifted back to the exact moment when he found the letter. Harry's mind was always on Luna's fear- the expression on her face. He knew she was no longer that girl he had met the previous year; that Luna didn't walk as fast as she could through the halls of Hogwarts to get to her next class.

After a while he realized that there had to be a reason she felt like this. Harry remembered one time when he heard that humans had an amazing gift of being able to figure out if they would be safe in a situation, and could tell if someone wanted to hurt them from a gut feeling. He wondered if Luna had that feeling, and what it would be like to live in that kind of fear.

He was in the Gryffindor common room when he suddenly realized he had to comfort Luna. Harry had to let her know that he cared about her safety, and would make sure that nobody would kill her. It was around dinnertime, and Harry assumed she would be in the Great Hall. He picked up the letter to return it to her.

His assumption was correct. He saw Luna at her usual spot, separated from the rest of the Ravenclaws. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her, so he gently said her name while sitting down in front of her.

"Luna," he began softly.

Despite his efforts, Luna appeared to be badly shaken all the same. Harry hadn't seen Luna's face up close in three days, for it was impossible to talk to her in the halls, as well as the fact he had been in denial over the letter. Luna's eyes were as large as ever, but full of paranoia. Her eyes had dark circles under them, signifying that she had lost sleep over the matter. Her skin had no colour left, and her back was bent over in such a way that she looked small and helpless.

She obviously didn't want to worry him; for when she saw Harry, Luna put an artificial smile on her face and greeted him.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said with little emotion in her voice. As much as Harry wanted to comfort Luna, he didn't want to spend forever trying to explain the situation to her. He took the letter out of his pocket and set it on the table in front of her.

Luna didn't take long to react. The foul scent of the parchment had remained in her memory ever since she had received it. She shot a look of hatred in Harry's direction.

"Luna, I want to he," Harry began, but was stopped by Luna.

"Harry, I don't want you to have anything to do with this. I can take care of myself, and just as a side note, don't go through my personal things anymore," Luna hissed.

Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table in shock as she left the Great Hall in rage. He had never heard her use that tone before, and even though he knew Luna needed help, he also knew he had, in a way, betrayed Luna by reading the letter.


	5. Chapter 5: Standing on Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: We, that is, Kam and B.J, own nothing that you recognize. Nor do we really see the point to typing these #ing things...

BJ – This chapter is a bit odd realleh, I think I was sugar-high when I wrote it. Oh, well, who cares what I think, it's your opinion we care about. Please read on, and leave a review! Thanks!

Kam- Yay! A new chappie! I personally love this one. But, it doesn't really matter what I think. You reader, on the other hand, have opinions on the story we want to know. Please read and review!

Chapter 5: Standing on Enemy Lines

Fuming, Luna gathered her books into her bag and set of for Defence Against the Dark Arts. How could he? Reading _her_ letter, _hers. _It was addressed to her, she herself had opened it... The threat was directed firmly at her. Though through her sea of anger, she felt a ripple of appreciation that Harry did care and he was worried about her. For once, she could help but wish that her life would stay the same. No changes, no cares and no foul smelling letters.

Defence Against the Dark arts with the Ravenclaws. Harry was less than thrilled as he sat down at the back of class with Ron. Not only did they have to face a new teacher yet again, but it meant that he had to see Luna again. The Luna that was still hating him.

"Turn your books to page 213 please, all of you." a sleek female voice said from right behind Harry, causing him to jump and turn. With a small smile, the young woman made her way to the front of the class room. Her heels, at least two inches high, clunked against the stone floor with every stride she took, her robes of silver silk billowing against the side of the desks as she past. Golden hair fell above her shoulders in elaborate curls, each strand a different shade. Averting his gaze from the new teacher, Harry stared down at his book, open upon a page headed "Defensive Spells" There was a thump as their professor swung her bag onto the desk and pulled out her wand. She waved it absent-mindedly and her name appeared on the chalk board. _Professor Martin. _She paid no attention as she rummaged through her bag, evidently looking for something. Hermione, who was sitting at the front of class, was watching curiously

"Have you lost something Professor Martin" she asked, blinking at her.

"Yes, As a matter of fact I h- Oh, nevermind. Found it" she stated pulling out her attendance list. With a sigh, she shoved her bag off her desk and sat down, taking it's place. She began to call the names of each Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, double taking on Harry's name.

"Today, we will be practicing defensive spells. Pretty easy to learn. I would like each of you to stand in a line please."

Nobody moved.

"I'd rather not wait for the grass to grow. Blimey, Dumbledore told me this class would be advanced." She said briskly, waving her hands impatiently and getting to her feet. Rowdily, the class filed into line.

"Now I am going to try and disarm each of you. I want you to block my spell with this. _Protego._ " she said clearly with a wave of her wand. "Everyone understand?" The class nodded. "Good. Miss Granger, forward if you will."

Hermione stepped forward triumphantly.

"Awesome class." Ron said once they were all walking out. "Right up there with Moody and Lupin's."

Hermione nodded. "I thought she explained everything rather well. She's a pretty good teacher, rather clumsy and forgetful nevertheless."

Ron however ignored her. "You all right mate?" he said to Harry "You've been looking a bit peaky lately."

Harry looked up just as Luna stalked past without a word to either of them. Harry shook his head. "I'm fine. Come on, we'd better go. Divination…" he sighed. Neither or his friends looked convinced but Hermione waved them off as she set off for Arithmancy. "Welcome my pupils." Professor Trelawney's drawling voice greeted them as usual. "I've been waiting all summer for this. I can sense that your all prepared to cast yourself into the future." Ron rolled his eyes and sat down. "I'll bet she has." He muttered sardonically.

As Luna sat quietly at the front of potions class, Snape continued to explain how unfortunate his luck was that he still had to teach such abysmally students.

"Miss Lovegood. Pay Attention!" he snapped. Luna had jumped and uttered a small scream as his whip-like voice tore her from her train of thought. "However distant you may be outside of class, I forbid that your mind is elsewhere whilst I am trying to teach you so you can pass your O.W.Ls. Or maybe you'd rather leave the class and bless me with one less child to teach."

Luna surpressed the urge to say yes and continued to stare stonily up at the greasy potions master.

"10 points from Ravenclaw for not having the wit to pay attention." He snarled. The Ravenclaws looked furious, each glaring at Luna behind her back. But she was saved the need to apologize when there came a knock at the door. Professor Martin stood in the doorway, arms folded.

"Forgive me for interrupting Severus, but Miss Lovegood seemed to have dropped this when she left my class this morning." She said silkily. Snape nodded as she entered the cold, dark classroom and handed Luna her notebook.

"Thank you." Luna had said as Professor Martin turned to leave. As Luna took the book in her hands, something fell out of it's pages. An envelope.


	6. Chapter 6: Strangled Pleas

Chapter 6: Strangled pleas

Kam - I think this is such a cute chapter... in a sick, demented way. Read and review, you awesome people!

BJ – I love this chappie. Naturally, Kam wrote it… Mind you, I don't think it was…ahem, cute. –shiver- Anyhoo, leave a review my people! (Yes, I did just call you my people…)

Sweet midnight flower. Dares to bloom upon my lawn. For a first moonlit encounter, by the time her heart is gone. Dearest girl of lustful wishes, meet me soon but late at night. Though I have her at my fingers, I wish not to start a fight. I await your gentle visit, or your friend's blood shall be mine. Dearest girl of lustful wishes, meet me when the full moon shines.

Luna had shifted in her seat all through Snape's class, in fear of the envelope, and its message even more so. When instructed to make her potion for the class, she was trembling so badly that she accidentally put in lacewing flies, making her potion turn fluorescent green and extremely sticky.

Once they were dismissed from class (and Luna received an extra essay to write for Snape), it was the end of their school day. Luna raced to the Ravenclaw painting, stuttered out the password (sedgewick), and tripped on the stairs to her dormitory.

Once she was sitting on her bed with the letter in her white hands, she opened it slowly. Reading and letting the text sink in, she blinked back tears. Harry was going to offer to help her, but she had shoved him away in her confusion. Tears were now falling onto the parchment, smearing the already illegible penmanship. Grabbing a tissue, she made her way to the Great Hall.

Harry wasn't concentrating on anything in particular. He had potatoes on his plate, and in honor of Luna, he was creating a minute version of Mount Everest. Ron was just eating his dinner. Hermione had not joined them; Harry suspected she was in the library.

Harry looked up as a hand gently touched his shoulder. It was Luna, tear-streaked face and all.

"Can I talk to you, Harry?" she asked in a squeaky voice. Harry nodded, and was led out of the Great Hall by Luna.

The two stood in silence for a while, not knowing how to begin. Harry felt like an idiot for reading Luna's letter, when knowing he should not have interfered; and Luna felt horrible for pushing Harry, her one true friend, away while she knew she needed help. Harry decided to apologize first.

"Look, Luna, I," he began, when Luna interrupted him for the second time that week.

"Harry, I should have told you what was wrong. I should have known you would have helped, and I did, but…" Luna's tears were falling again.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Harry asked her softly. Luna nodded and told Harry her story.

"It started that day at the Owlery. That's when the…threat came. I knew it wasn't one of those stupid letters I always get sent; this one was just too real. I suppose I started to avoid people then. I guess I thought the only way to stay safe was to stay away from people." She smiled sadly, and Harry felt his heart breaking for her.

"Then you found the letter. When you showed it to me, I didn't mean to sound so horrible. I knew you would have helped me, just like the way you help everybody. It was just an instinct. I'm so used to being closed of from everyone, I didn't want anybody to know. Then the second letter came today…" Luna trailed off.

"What?" Harry asked rather loudly. Luna presented the second letter to him.

Harry was reading the letter as Ron came.

"Hey, Luna. Do you know where that ass, Hermione is?" Ron asked.

"What do they mean, 'though I have her at my fingers'…Luna?" Harry looked at Luna's face. She resembled a ghost.

She turned to Ron. "I think I can answer your question," she whispered, handing him the letter.


	7. Chapter 7: Unhealthy Infatuations

Disclaimer: I am so tired of writing this thing…-'. We. Own. Nothing. (That you recognize.)

BJ – Rather short. I know. It's horrible. I think I made up a word, somewhere along this chapter. Can't remember where though… If you stop it, let me know please. I was rather fond of it… I think it started with an 'S' but I'm not sure… Anyhoo, read on and let us know what you think! Have a lovely day my people… (Yes, I called you my people…_again._)

Kam – What a nice chapter. I wanted Hermione to have a sock in her mouth and broken bones, but oh well. We're probably bugging you with not telling you who it is, so you'll just have to keep reading… and reviewing for that matter.

Chapter 7: Unhealthy Infatuations

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron muttered, a slight squeal in his voice. Harry, Ron and Luna crept down the empty halls, concealed by Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Shut up Ron. Do you want to find Hermione or not?" Luna muttered fiercely, though her heart was racing; pounding against her throat. An uncomfortable feeling arose in her stomach as she felt her breakfast lifting slowly. Ron looked as though he was going to make a snarky reply but with a look from Harry, held his lips together. They quietly pushed the giant, oak doors open and gazed upon the darkened grounds. The full moon was lowered beneath gray clouds and the trees of the forbidden forest cast their own eerie shadows across the grass.

"See anything?" Harry muttered, a tight grip on his wand for his sense of security.

"Nothing." Ron whispered as Luna shook her head.

"I don't see any—There!" she said, pointing over Harry's shoulder at a figure by the lake.

Silhouetted in the shadows, the figure sat as casual as ever, feet streaming in the lake. The elegant curves pronounced obscurity as female, and as they got closer, they saw that she was adorned in a heavy black cloak. The hood was pulled up and hid her face from view.

"So you did come…" she muttered silkily. The three stopped in their tracks. "I had no idea you were bringing friends…"

Harry chanced a quick look at Luna before he lifted the invisibility cloak. It was of no use to them. With a heaved sigh, the woman rose to her feet, cloak billowing in the wind. She turned to face the group of trembling teenagers and a thin sneer was visible through her hood.

"You want your friend back I take it." She muttered icily, circling them with her arms folded.

"Why else would we have come?" Luna said boldly, much bolder than she felt.

The woman laughed.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked of her, fingers still wound tightly around his wand.

"The girl?" she said, his voice dripping with coldness. She laughed again and snapped her fingers. Instantly, Hermione appeared on the floor at her side. She was gagged with fragments of cloth and the ropes tying her hands and legs together were easily sliding deeper through her skin.

"Let her go." Luna said, taking one step forward. One step more than she wanted to take.

The woman just laughed, her icy laugh. The laugh that the youths were growing tired of. With another snap of her fingers, the ropes disappeared from Hermione's arms and ankles. She quickly rose to her feet and ran behind her friends, limping upon her bleeding legs.

"Are you going to come right out and tell us who you are, or do we really have to ask?" Harry said, sardonically lazily.

"What do you think the answer is boy?" she replied snappily "The Dark Lord has his reasons for sending me her. I suppose I got a little sidetracked…"

"Voldemort sent you?" Harry asked, he felt Ron shiver behind him at the name.

The woman faked a yawn. "My, my… Bright little boy, aren't you?" she said, a weak smile still wavering upon her thin lips.

"Why thank you." Harry muttered stiffly. "We know you're a Death Eater. Anything else you can tell us?"

She sighed and glanced at her wrist. "Dear me, how time _does_ fly when we're having fun, hmm?"

"Oh yes." Luna said with a roll of her eyes. "Great fun."

Her laughed reached their ears again, burning them with ice. "I must be going now. Don't worry though," she said, edging closer to them and looking Harry straight in the eye, though speaking to Luna. "You'll hear from me soon enough…"

With that, she began to walk past them, twirling a lock of hair casually around her finger. "This was just the fist meeting. Wanted to get a look at what I'm dealing with, you know?" she said as she stopped and turned to face them once more. "But remember this Miss. Lovegood… I only hate you… Because _he_ doesn't…" She snickered again and snapped her fingers, disappearing dramatically in a pool of pink smoke.

"Well… I simply can't wait to meet her again." Ron muttered grimly as they began to walk back up to the castle. While he walked ahead with Hermione, Harry lingered behind, watching Luna closely.

"Do you think we should go to Dumbledore?" he asked as she fell into step alongside him. Her eyes met his for a moment, confusion etched within them. She shook her head.

"No." she said "Not yet."


End file.
